An integrated circuit device, liquid crystal display device, organic EL device, solid state imaging device, LED (light emitting diode) device, MEMS mirror device, printed circuit board, and other electronic devices are provided with protective films for preventing deterioration or damage of the device itself, flattening films for flattening the device surfaces or interconnects, electrical insulating films for ensuring the electrical insulation property, pixel separating films for separating light emitting diodes, and optical films for focusing and diffusing light constituted by various resin films. Further, display devices, integrated circuit devices and other devices for thin film transistor-type liquid crystals are provided with resin films as interlayer insulating films for insulating between interconnects arranged in layers. Along with the higher densities of interconnects and devices, for these flattening films, insulating films and other resin films, radiation-sensitive resin compositions for forming such resin films which are excellent in electrical characteristics and transparency being sought. Further, recently, organic EL devices have been provided with pixel separation films or resin films for flattening devices. To extend the lifetime of light emitting devices, radiation-sensitive resin compositions which are high in insulating ability, excellent in transparency, and excellent in low gas generation characteristic are being sought.
In the past, as the resin materials for forming such resin films, epoxy resins and other heat curable resin materials have been generally used. In recent years, along with the higher density of interconnects and devices, development of new resin materials excellent in low dielectric constant and other electrical characteristics has been sought for these resin materials as well.
To deal with such demands, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a radiation-sensitive resin composition which contains an alicyclic olefin polymer which has an acidic group and a compound which has two or more functional groups able to react with the acidic group, an onium salt, and an antioxidant in 3 to 15 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts by weight of the polymer. Note that, this Patent Document 1 discloses an example of use, as the compound which has two or more functional groups able to react with the acidic group, of compounds which have two or more epoxy groups or oxetanyl groups. According to the radiation-sensitive resin composition of this Patent Document 1, while it is possible to obtain a resin film which is little in fluctuation of thickness and maintains its transparency even under long term high temperature heating conditions, the obtained resin film is not necessarily sufficient in low corrosiveness to the metal material which is used for the interconnects etc. For this reason, improvement of the low corrosiveness to metal materials has been desired.